Wesley
Wesley (commonly referred as Xavior 3.10 WEETART, or simply Xavior for short) is a stereotypical depiction of a nerd with a computer game addiction. He is the hacker of the group, often breaking the fourth wall of the Source engine by executing commands via either a lone keyboard or a laptop, playing with reality. He, being a computer addict with a MacBook, knows how to perform Internet sex, and has been seen engaging in World of Warcraft instead of learning in class. He, along with Jimbo, transferred to Elliot's school later in the series. Personality Xavior is a satire game addicted teenager, who usually threatens to '1337 H4X' people. He might possibly be a smart person as he knows how to hack in real life. He is a "leet haxer" and usually plays games on his MacBook instead of learning in class. He also knows how to perform Internet sex, and he says that his mom has a firewall, preventing her from ever getting leet haxed. Appearance Wesley wears a simple blue zip up shirt (black zip-up shirt with a word printed in white as seen in Mondays), an olive drab jacket, blue jeans, black shoes, dark grey cap, light blue T shirt, and thick-rimmed glasses. Powers Wesley has been shown to have godlike powers by simply being near technology: * Noclip - Xavior has the power to make anything fly as long as he has a keyboard to use it. * He can set anybody on fire when he feels like it. * He can use cheat codes in the real world, which gives him many special abilities (flying, turning his keyboard into different objects, as seen in Elliot Goes Camping). * He may know how to hack. Relationship towards other characters Ms. Person He may have a crush on her. Mr. Higglesworth He got ticked off by Mr. Higglesworth, since he disguised himself as Ms. Person specifically to screw with him. Mr. Cool Not much is known, although he thinks that Mr. Cool is a retard after he messed up Xavior's name, calling him Wesley. Brandon He is in rivalry with Brandon due to the fact that Brandon calls him a tator tot, slapped his chin and calls him gay. Jimbo He doesn't really like Jimbo, according to Pep Rallies, he ignites him over a "your mom" joke (I 1337 H4Xed your mom... If you understood the term 1337, then it'll be obvious I passed the firewall!) Elliot Wesley seems to have good relationship with him, but they don't seem to get along that much. Francis The two have had no on-screen interaction, but Francis attempted to access Wesley's laptop when he wasn't looking. When the laptop said "Access Denied.", it self-destructed whilst killing Francis in the process. Wesley's opinion of Francis probably tanked if it wasn't already negative. Trivia * The Medic from Team Fortress 2 is his favorite class. * He randomly plays games in class, such as World of Warcraft and Second Life. * He owns a MacBook and an iPhone (referred to an "iTouch" in the Field Trips episode) * Wesley Wyckoff (Kitty0706's Brother) plays the voice of Wesley. However he is referred to as Xavior, or Xavior 3.10 weetard. * Most of the time when he is speaking, he speaks with a slur. * The cursor on his MacBook is an AWP from Counter-Strike. Quotes * "Actually it's Xavior 3.10 WEETART!" * "NO! My mom has a firewall!" * "I'm gonna 1337 H4X you!" * "Interwebs!" * "Salutations, miss. Can we have Internet sex later?" * "Hey guys, let me save your stupid asses!" * "Oh, how silly of me. I forgot to noclip us out of here." * ''"Sorry, I had to kill this 1337 H4